


Shawnigan Lake

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [169]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Shawnigan Lake

  
**players only. backdated to August 2015.**

Their new custom-built house overlooking Shawnigan Lake features floor-to-ceiling windows and large airy spaces... yet at this moment, the walls might as well be closing in. Nearly every inch of the gorgeous hardwood floor seems to be covered in stacks of moving boxes. Furniture delivered yet not quite in its right home, new supplies for the house ordered online and now waiting to be opened, some of Alex's stuff from the rental place he's giving up in Los Angeles, not yet unpacked. Standing still in the sea of cardboard, Alex shuts his eyes and listens, then nods. Yeah, he should've known his husband would be busy in the kitchen.

"Luke?" he calls, leaning on the doorframe and trying to see if his lover's actually crawled into any of the lower cabinets. "Are you in here?"

"In the pantry," Luke calls back, tearing down another cardboard box.

Circling the kitchen island, passing the open breakfast bar and stools, trying to figure out what's behind Door #3... Ah. "There you are," Alex says with a big smile. He picks his way around more boxes, moving deeper into the gigantic walk-in pantry, and crouches down next to his husband. "You're sweating."

"I've been unpacking all morning," Luke points out, leaning in to kiss Alex before looking over his shoulder and sighing. "And I've barely made a dent."

"Well, I can help you, if you don't think that'll make things more stressful," Alex replies, sitting down on the floor and lifting a box into his lap. He hates to see Luke looking like anything other than his usual cheerful self... But then, he also knows better than to get in the way of the System.

"Not if you just group things," Luke says, "and then I'll put them where I want them. So all the canned goods over there, all the spices in a pile there, anything in a Mason jar up there," he waves in the general direction. "If you come upon any pots or pans, put them out on the island and I'll decide which drawers they should go in."

Alex finds himself nodding like a bobblehead doll, and eventually just says, "Okay." Because surely that's the safest response, even though he's not quite sure just where Luke said everything should go. "Don't you want some music on? We can try out the new speakers."

"That would be great," Luke nods, tearing into another box. "I didn't want to disturb you."

_Disturb me?_ Alex wonders, getting to his feet again. What he's been doing all morning hasn't exactly required a lot of thought. He scrolls through Pandora and puts together a quick shuffle of upbeat but chill artists, then sets his phone in the new stereo matrix. Music rises throughout the whole house in gorgeous surround-sound, care of the concealed speakers scattered everywhere, and for a long moment Alex just stands in the media room and grins, basking in the glory of it all.

When he rejoins Luke in the pantry, he gives his lover a quick kiss. "This is amazing. I'm so excited about our house," he says, opening up a box to reveal a restaurant's worth of spices.

"Me too," Luke says, sitting back for a moment. "I still feel like I'm dreaming, and I can hardly wait until we're unpacked, but they did an incredible job." He smiles. "I especially enjoyed the rain shower this morning. It beats my one in London."

"It's all those jets," Alex agrees with a nod. He lays a hand on his chest. "But yours in London will eternally hold a special place in my heart." He grins.

"That's why you really stayed, isn't it?" Luke teases, completely distracted from his unpacking. "My shower."

"Your shower with you in it," Alex amends, and pushes a box out of the way so he can scoot closer and cup his lover's ass with his hands. "Do you really think I was going to just walk away from an ass this hot?"

Luke laughs. "You almost did," he says, shifting into the touch, his arms looped around his husband's neck as he leans in for a kiss.

"Yeah," Alex whispers against his lover's mouth. He kisses him again. "Thank heaven you're so much smarter than I am." Those first few days together... He'd been trying so hard to keep his shit together and not fall for Luke. And so he nearly missed him entirely.

"You said it, not me," Luke teases, licking into Alex's mouth. So very much in love with his husband.

"Yeah, well, when we have make-up sex then I get to be on top," Alex teases back with a laugh. Then he scoots himself away once more. "I've got to get these boxes sorted. Because otherwise it might get in the way of you cooking delicious meals for me."

"I'm not cooking tonight," Luke points out, just in case Alex has any ideas. "I've got some steaks marinating in the fridge and I shucked some corn but you get to man the grill."

Alex agrees with an exaggerated caveman grunt. "Man make fire." He winks at Luke. "Sexy."

"Especially if I could convince you to do it naked with nothing but an apron," Luke jokes. Mostly. God. His brain's completely derailed from the task at hand, he thinks, poking through the box in front of him.

"Yeah, that'd be better than how my father used to do it," Alex replies with a shake of his head. "Which shelf do you want all these on?" he asks, showing Luke a small jar of dried oregano.

"Those drawers there," Luke says, pointing out the ones he means. "In rows and in alphabetical order from front to back." A small smile creasing his lips. He's serious but he knows how funny it sounds.

Already moving to the drawers indicated, Alex looks back over his shoulder, his brow furrowed. "Seriously? Isn't that, like, OCD or something?"

"It makes it easier to find everything," Luke says, making a face at his husband. "You try looking through fifty spices when you're cooking."

Alex inspects the various jars in the packing box, then eyes his lover. "Can I arrange them front to back but in reverse alphabetical order?" His face brightens. "Oh hey, do I have to use the English alphabet? You can have your pick of the others I know."

"English unless you think you know enough Welsh, but yes, you can put them in reverse," Luke says, tossing a ball of wadded up packing paper at Alex.

"W, Y, F... got it. Oh no, wait," Alex amends. "In order, that's C, F, W, Y. All right, I'm set," he laughs, and throws the paper back. "Oops, is there a G in there, too?"

"Why don't you just put them all on the counter above the drawers and I'll arrange them later," Luke suggests, playfully rolling his eyes. At this rate it'll be next year before they're unpacked.

"Oooh, touchy." Alex hisses like a cat, but starts sorting through the box for anything that begins with A.

Luke sticks his tongue out at Alex but he's smiling and he returns to unpacking for a while until crouching in the same position starts to take its toll. "Fuck," he groans, straightening up slowly, his back reminding him he's hit his mid-thirties, no matter how much he works out. "Want to take a break?"

"Umm... yeah," Alex agrees, but his tone is absent-minded as he continues to dig through the box. "There are too many fucking Cs. And we've got way too much cardamom for a normal– oh, right because of the _glögg_ ," he realizes, and gets to his feet. But then he looks at Luke in alarm. "Holy fuck, where are we going to have our _glögg_ party?"

"We could have it at the Butterfly House, or here," Luke says, not sure why his husband's freaking out.

"Oh, the Butterfly House, yeah," Alex agrees, trying to calculate how many guests and associated plus-ones might squeeze into their historic Carmel home, without the local fire department kicking up a fuss. "You're right, we could do that."

"Or we could do it at Citadel," Luke suggests, still putting things away. "I guess we'd run into trouble with putting everyone up here. Although we could rent out one of the small hotels in Carmel if we did it there. For people to crash."

"Yeah. I mean, we could put on the invitations for everyone to bring their camping gear and tents, but I think they take winter kind of seriously out here..." Alex trails off with a grin, leaning against the doorframe and watching his husband. "Carmel is probably a better idea."

"I'll call around once we're done here," Luke says, straightening up and moving some boxes to where he can unpack them while standing. "We'll have to book something now or we'll be out of luck."

"Mm-hmm. And it'll be extra good, because we can just have a car service running people from there to the hotel, and not worry about confiscating anyone's keys. Everyone can get properly smashed." Alex's gaze nearly smolders as it moves slowly from Luke's head down to his toes. "Are your jeans comfortable?"

"Yeah. Why?" Luke asks, reaching to place the canisters he'll use the least on the top shelves.

Alex's mouth curves in a smirk. "They look awfully tight."

_That_ gets Luke's attention. He looks over his shoulder at Alex, the way his husband's looking at him making his knees weak. "That's why I'm not wearing anything under them."

Now Alex licks his lips. Slowly. " _Good_ boy," he says, and beckons Luke to him with two fingers.

Luke's brain starts to protest that there's so much unpacking left to do, but his body, hell, that's already moved on, closing the distance between them.

Slowly stepping back out of the pantry, his eyes locked on his lover's, Alex grins wider. "You haven't fucked me in our new house yet."

Luke blinks at Alex. "What do you call what we did last night?" Sure it was late and half-assed but they'd been damned if they'd move in and not... put their stamp on the place.

Trying to smother a chuckle, Alex shrugs. "I'd call it... nothing I'd complain about. But I want your cock inside me." He manages to pout for all of an instant. "Of course, you're starting to hurt my feelings."

"I didn't know that's what you meant," Luke protests but now that he does, he's fully on board. "I thought – never mind." Sometimes he's an idiot. "I would _love_ ," he says, moving right into Alex's space, hands going to his husband's hips, "to fuck you."

"That's more like it," Alex scolds, cupping Luke's face. "You know what a fragile ego I have. Just like my ass," he adds, turning away and dropping his shorts. "You have to be gentle with me."

"In that case," Luke says with a laugh, hand on Alex's shoulder, pushing him forward to where he can brace himself against the huge island, "you'd better let me prep you well." Thankful the olive oil was in one of the first boxes he unpacked. But he's not quite ready for that yet, instead choosing to go to his knees, Alex's cheeks spread and his face buried between them as he licks right into him.

"Oh, fuck," Alex chokes out, the move taking him completely by surprise. He stretches out across the glass, curling his fingers around the opposite edge of the island and attempting to keep still so Luke can do that to him as long as he likes. So Luke can do anything he wants to him, really.

Luke moans, his own cock ragingly hard inside his jeans. He loves doing this, loves the scent and the taste and the reactions it elicits from Alex, his tongue pushed as deep as it'll go.

Alex grinds against the island's edge with a broken groan. His mind is a dizzying whirl of responses and pleas and words that don't quite go together, and suddenly he laughs out loud. Stark naked and humping the furniture, offering his ass up completely to another man – he's never felt so free.

Luke pulls back for a second, unsure, but the way Alex moves with him, clearly wanting more, has him diving back in again, tongue-fucking his husband's ass for all he's worth, the end goal almost completely forgotten.

"Fuck, Luke, I'm so close," Alex mumbles, feeling like the words are almost the wrong shape for his mouth. "I want you– Want your cock–"

Said cock throbs so sharply it steals Luke's breath for a moment and he pulls back, rocking to his feet, his mouth wiped on his sleeve as he reaches for the olive oil. Saliva makes crappy lube and while _he_ might be able to take that, he wouldn't dare try it with Alex, liberally slicking his erection before pressing the tip to his husband's hole. "Tell me again. Please," he whispers, unable to resist the urge to tease them both.

"Nngh god Luke," Alex moans, a shiver of anticipation rolling through him. "I want your cock inside me, fucking me open!"

Leaning forward, Luke lays his hands over Alex's, pushing slowly but steadily inside him, the incredible tight heat stealing his breath away.

Grimacing, Alex chokes back sounds of protest and works instead to focus on his breathing. Goddamn it _hurts_ , he doesn't bottom enough for it to ever not hurt like hell, but the pain can't take away from the rush of feeling Luke consume him. "Yes," he grates out, his grip on the island white-knuckled. "Fuck, yes."

Only knowing Alex wants him that badly stops Luke from pulling back or stopping. His husband's pain stutters his arousal and it's only as Alex's body gives that Luke can breathe easier and really give in to the sensations washing over him.

Alex breaks his iron grip and grabs for Luke's hand instead. He links their fingers together with a moan. "Almost in?"

Luke nods. "Yeah, almost there," he reassures Alex, wincing in sympathy as he pushes all the way in.

"Fucking _hell_ , Luke," Alex mumbles, exhaling hard. Experimentally he clenches his muscles tight, shivering around the unforgiving length so deep inside him. "Fuck, yes."

Luke groans. If Alex keeps doing that, he's never going to last. "Better?" he whispers, gently rocking his hips,

"So good," Alex whispers back, letting himself relax fractionally. Let go and sink into the moment for this man – this one man on Earth whom he trusts to always catch him.

"God..." Luke breathes, nodding. "So good. So hot and tight..." Only now does he dare to pull back and push in again, slowly, remembering what happened the last time they did this.

Deeper, and Alex loosens his deathgrip on his husband's hand. "Yes," he says, pressing his forehead to the cold glass. "Whatever you need, _älskling_. Take it."

Fuck. Luke looks up, out, past the inside of their home and the area beyond, past the trees to the water, glistening in the sun, all of it theirs. And he tightens his hands on his husband's once more, moving into Alex slowly but with determination, letting the rhythm build, the pleasure grow...

All too soon, it's too much. "Luke," Alex says, his voice gravelly, urgent. He wriggles his hips, attempting to take more somehow. "Please. I need you."

"Okay," Luke nods, his rhythm stuttering for a second before he finds it again, one hand dropped to reach under and wrap around Alex's cock, stroking hard and fast as he lets the pleasure peak higher and higher, crashing over him a moment later as he shouts and empties himself into his lover.

Alex echoes that shout, shocked with the searing impact of his lover's seed inside him. He bucks wildly into Luke's hand, breathless and unable to focus in the instant before his climax pummels him nearly boneless.

"Oh, god." Luke shivers, aftershocks still rippling through him. He's breathing heavily, his hand soaked with Alex's seed and right now all he'd really like to do is collapse somewhere but there's not a surface uncovered nearby.

Wetness stings the backs of Alex's eyelids, and he tries like hell to ignore it. Telling himself it's nothing, it's just basic body mechanics, and he can totally pretend it doesn't exist. "Can we...?" he asks vaguely, feeling like he'll sink through the floor any second now.

"Hold on," Luke says, easing out, his arm wrapped around Alex's waist as they head for the couch and he pushes the boxes to one end and a larger one to the floor so they can sit down.

Alex tumbles down heavily, laying his head on Luke's thigh the second he can. Wordless, for now anyway.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks, threading his fingers through Alex's hair.

"Mmhm. Just tired," Alex murmurs, and it's true: he's half-asleep already. It never fails that when Luke fucks him it wears him the hell out, way more than when he himself is on top.

"Okay," Luke says softly, his concerns put to rest. Mostly. He drags a throw out of the big box he tossed on the floor – moving as little as possible in an effort not to disturb Alex – and drapes it over his husband. As much of him as he can reach. "Nap. We can unpack later."


End file.
